


Mistake?

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: A diner discussion





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a rough draft right now. It will be updated later on.

The first thing Star notices is the bell that dings when she pushes open the door. She remembers because it surprised her enough to get her attention for at least two minutes until Marco had to wrap an arm around her waist to lead her to one of many vacant booths.

His fingertips felt hot against her, even through her shirt. That's the second thing. And she stays focused on that while he speaks to the unenthusiastic waitress about their order.

“Is that okay with you?” he asks and because she didn't listen to any of it, she only nods along.

The third thing is the clock on the wall right above the cooking station. 3 am. She can't remember if she's ever been out this late. Not since she left Mewni anyway. It was a nagging voice that kept telling her that nothing good happens that late and she knew that voice belonged to the boy sitting across from her. Marco, who was currently fiddling with the straw. Spinning it against the table, landing on every object near them. He was anxious and she could tell. She didn't understand why he wanted to come here if he was going to be this… Affected by it all.

“Marco-”

“Yes?” his response came quickly and she bit back a smile.

“It wasn't a mistake, right?”


End file.
